A Single Star
by katieisprettyinpink
Summary: Ivy, a girl who seems to have nothing runs into one of the most famous newsies in the whole city and learns a lot about life. ( i'm horrible at summaries so reading the story will just give you a better idea:)) Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Newsies but I do own this first chapter because basically every character in it is mine. This is my first story and there probably will be some grammar errors but anything that can be fixed with spell check will be so please be kind. I'm also not going to be writing in accents because I don't think

Ivy wandered off the stage and out behind the old worn out building where the dance hall was. It had started to snow and the thin dress that covered her pale body didn't do much to protect her from the cold. Tucking some loose strands of fiery red hair behind her ear she bent down and pulled up her skirt to pull a badly rolled up cigarette and a match out of her garter. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag only having to laugh a little as she thought about what her mother would have thought if she saw her like this.

It would probably be disappointment she would see in her eyes because this wasn't the type of life she wanted for her daughter. However her mother really couldn't have much control over her life since Ivy was hours away, maybe even days away from where she had grown up. She had no idea, she had never been good with time and there had been other things on her mind on the train ride from her small town in Kansas up to New York. If she was going to be completely honest with herself she had no idea how long she had even been in the city. She knew it hadn't been days because she couldn't have been as lucky to find a job in a number of days, however she thought it was probably closer to a couple of weeks.

She thought back on that day, watching the snow fall on to the ground softly and peacefully and the laughter of her younger siblings in the back of the house. She had been curled up in the front window with one of her favorite books. The rest of her family had been decorating the house for Christmas. She hadn't noticed the initial crash of the tree or the scream of her mother but she stood up once she saw her younger siblings run out of the house.

She followed her younger brother Charlie out of the house and looked at him with a small frown " What happened?" 

Though he was only seven Charlie was quite smart and he looked up at her with a scared expression and tears running down his cheeks " The candles fell and Mama stepped in the fire but it's moving too fast." He whispered.

She looked in horror as she saw the fire start to spread, she hoped her family would make it out alive but the fact that neither of her parents had come out yet made her start to feel even more hopeless. She sent Charlie to run to the neighbors to get help but by the time they were back it was too late.

Her mother had always told her that if something was to happen to her or Ivy's father that they should head to New York and stay with their family up there so that's what she did, she took the closest train she could and went on the long ride up there, cuddling Charlie and her little sister Anna close to her.

Once they arrived in New York Ivy realized something important, that she had no idea where this Uncle they were supposed to be living with was. She tried asking people on the street but mostly either got strange looks or was laughed at. She had enough money to stay at a small boarding house though that's where her troubles really began. The land lady at the boarding house thought that it wasn't appropriate for her to be taking care of her siblings so she sent them off to live at an orphanage though Ivy knew it wouldn't be any better.

Broke and completely alone she knew she needed to find a job, though there weren't many jobs for girls her age or many jobs for girls at all. There was always the option of selling herself though the thought of it made her sick.

One day she happened to stumble into a dance hall and though she couldn't dance at all they were looking for waitresses and she knew how to wait a table. The dance hall happened to be one of the ones in the city frequented by Newsies, boys she had come to respect because just like her they did what they had to do to survive.

She knew they weren't the kind of company her family would have wanted her to keep but it was better than being alone in her opinion. Some of them had become like family to her but others didn't see her as anything but an object. It was almost a bit conflicting to her to have two kinds of guys in her life.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand slide down her backside and she dropped her cigarette to see a nameless Newsie standing behind her. She was sure he had a name but it hadn't been told to her.

His green eyes glowed in the moonlight and he gave her a drunken grin " There's my girl." He said softly.

Ivy resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she looked back at him "I'm not your girl." She said and stepped away from him and back into the building wishing that everything could be back to how it used to be.

Author's Note: Hopefully you'll like this:) I'm looking for characters to add to my story, friends for Ivy and other Newsies so if you want to be in my story give me a description of the character you want in the comments? Thank you, reviews would be nice too, don't be mean but I'm always up for some nicely worded constructive criticism. I'm heading into finals so hopefully this story will be updated regularly


End file.
